Dalaran
(formerly) |government=Magocracy |affiliation= Neutral (in-game) ; Alliance (lore) ; Alliance (Originally) |pop= Approximately 3,000 |ruler= (Jaina Proudmoore as of Mists of Pandaria) Archmage (formerly) Antonidas (formerly) }} Dalaran (aka Dalaran City) is a magocratic city-state which was once located by the Lordamere Lake on the Alterac Mountains shore in the Eastern Kingdoms. With the beginning of the War against the Lich King its leaders, the Kirin Tor, have used their powers to move the city over the Crystalsong Forest in Northrend in order to use it as a front to attack the armies of the Lich King. The Kirin Tor rule the single city. Its inner fortress, the Violet Citadel, has served as the focal point for magi and the study of the arcane throughout human history. The kingdom's national color is violet and its flag is a yellow, possibly golden, eye set against a light purple background. History Dalaran was one of several kingdoms that emerged as the Empire of Arathor declined (see Seven Kingdoms and The Seven Kingdoms). Long ago, most human magicians lived in Strom. Wanting a place more suited to extensive use and study of magic, they traveled north to the Alterac Mountains and founded Dalaran with the High Elves. More wizards followed, and the city became a haven for magi and a center of arcane study. The mages of Dalaran protected inhabitants who weren't magic-users with powerful protection spells, and created a decadent, extravagant paradise. Dalaran was also built atop a massive ley line. This overuse of magic with no proper protection or regulation, though, acted as a beacon for the Burning Legion, luring them back to Azeroth. Demons slipped through the gaps in reality, terrorizing the locals until the ruling Magocrats were forced to turn to the elves for aid. High Elf wizards quickly realized what had happened and warned that humanity would have to give up magic to subdue the threat completely. The Magocrats, unwilling to sacrifice their power, instead proposed selecting a mortal champion to protect them from the Legion. This Guardian would have access to all their might, and would form a secret defense for the world. The elves agreed and, through the newly formed Order of Tirisfal, provided guidance in the selection. At the same time, the Magocrats sent some of their number to research and catalog all human magic. These wizards became the Kirin Tor. The Kirin Tor became the city’s ruling power. Dalaran, though not a large city, was a beautiful place of towering spires and glittering streets, and the people there were happy and well protected. The Kirin Tor’s headquarters was the Violet Citadel, an impressive building so named for its stone walls which gave off a faint violet light. The building had many libraries, research chambers, testing rooms, classrooms, meeting alcoves, and bedrooms. During the Second War, Dalaran entered the Alliance of Lordaeron in order to help fight the invading Horde. After the war, Teron Gorefiend and his Death Knights, aided by Deathwing, were able to succcessfully enter Dalaran's Arcane vault and steal the Eye of Dalaran from it. Later, Dalaran found itself powerless to stop Prince Arthas and his forces when he led the Scourge through Lordaeron. Arthas acquired the spellbook of Medivh and Kel'Thuzad used it to summon Archimonde, who destroyed Dalaran. The city was left in ruins. The Kirin Tor refused to abandon their home, however. They returned to the ruins months later, destroying those few undead creatures that remained, and reclaimed their city. They erected a glowing dome around the entire city, powerful enough to destroy anyone who touches it, while they worked to rebuild their fallen city. Eventually, the city, including the Violet Citadel, was somehow moved to its current location floating above the Crystalsong Forest in Northrend — close to the border with Icecrown. It left only a crater in its original place. In Wrath of the Lich King Dalaran has been neutral since Lands of Conflict. was in charge during its reconstruction, and it was introduced as the neutral city for the Wrath of the Lich King expansion, as Shattrath City was introduced as the neutral city for the The Burning Crusade expansion. One thing to take into consideration is that three of Dalaran's best wizards, , , and have had dealings with the Horde in the past. Also, studied the effects of the orcs' lethargy extensively enough to know that they could be reasonable in the absence of their demonic bloodlust. This could possibly explain why Dalaran could have dealings with the Horde, especially against a common enemy. Another factor to consider is that many Forsaken and blood elves were formerly citizens and even rulers of Dalaran. The city contains areas that are faction-specific in the same manner as Shattrath City is divided amongst the Aldor and Scryers. Certain parts of the city can only be reached by Alliance players (Silver Enclave) while others are strictly for Horde use (Sunreaver's Sanctuary). The majority of the city remains neutral. Evidently, the blue dragonflight, led by , has declared war on all mortal magic-users.Nexus War In response to this crisis, the city has been moved (likely with the bulk of the Kirin Tor and most available resources) to levitate high in the skies above Northrend. Dalaran today floats majestically above the Crystalsong Forest in defiance to the blue dragonflight as well as the forces of the in Icecrown — to the north of its location. Dalaran can be accessed via the teleport crystal in Violet Stand, Crystalsong Forest, north of the Dragonblight. A council of leaders — including , , and , with at its head — leads the new Dalaran in its war effort in Northrend. It acts as the neutral sanctuary city for the continent, similar to Shattrath City in Outland, and can be accessed by teleportation from the Violet Stand in the Crystalsong Forest or by flying mount. Like Stormwind's Stockade and Orgrimmar's Ragefire Chasm, Dalaran has its own instance within the city: the Violet Hold. Like Shattrath City, there are no class trainers (with the notable exception of mage trainers, given the city's history) nor an Auction House for most players; Patch 3.2 introduced an Auction House for Grand Master Engineers with the addition of Steam Powered Auctioneers ( / ) to the Like Clockwork engineering shop. These auctioneers were later made available for all players in the Cataclysm expansion which also added class trainers in the faction specific areas. Grand Master trainers for each profession are available in the city. Portals are located within the Alliance and Horde districts of the city, connecting to the factions' capital cities and Shattrath City. There is a portal trainer at the Violet Gate, and there are battlemasters and an arena master in the Underbelly sewer system. In Cataclysm According to blue poster Bornakk, Dalaran will remain in Northrend for the foreseeable future.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=19595069688&sid=1&pageNo=1#1 The portals to the Alliance and Horde capitals will be removed in Patch 4.0.3 and replaced by class trainers.Patch 4.0.3 (undocumented changes)#Dalaran Auctioneers have also been added to the city. In Mists of Pandaria The Kirin Tor is beginning to affiliate more with the Alliance, after the expulsion of the Sunreavers. In Patch 5.2, Kirin Tor Offensive is introduced as an Alliance affiliated faction in opposition to the Horde affiliated Sunreaver Onslaught. Areas Dalaran is split into several inter-faction zones, and 2 faction only zones. These are: * The Violet Citadel (Seat of the Kirin Tor faction.) **Purple Parlor (Upper floor and viewing balcony of the Violet Citadel.) **Archmage Vargoth's Retreat (Vargoth's bedroom/library somewhere in the Violet Citadel.) * Silver Enclave (Faction specific subzone for the Alliance) **A Hero's Welcome (Inn attached to the Silver Enclave) **Beer Garden (Area located behind A Hero's Welcome) * The Eventide * The Violet Hold (A 5-man instance located to the east.) * Krasus' Landing (Flight master is located here.) * Sunreaver's Sanctuary (Faction specific subzone for the Horde.) **The Filthy Animal (Inn located within Sunreaver's Sanctuary.) * Antonidas Memorial (Memorial to Archmage Antonidas.) * Magus Commerce Exchange' (Main trade district) * Runeweaver Square (The city's central plaza.) **Violet Gate (Where portals first take you.) * The Legerdemain Lounge (Neutral Inn, North-central area) * The Underbelly (Sewers below the city.) ** Cantrips & Crows (The Underbelly tavern and inn.) ** Circle of Wills (A place for some duel action and PvP fun.) ** The Black Market (The secret market for rogues and warlocks.) Factions There are 3 major factions in Dalaran. These are: * ' Kirin Tor' (Based in the Violet Citadel, neutral controlling faction.) * 'Sunreavers' (Based in Sunreaver's Sanctuary, they represent the Horde.) * 'Silver Covenant' (Based in the Silver Enclave, they represent the Alliance.) Previously, during The Third War, the city was also inhabited by the Sorcerers' League and Mages' Guild, two Alliance-aligned wizard-factions that fought alongside Kirin Tor against the Scourge. As they haven't been mentioned since then, they were possibly either destroyed or fused with Kirin Tor. Notable residents The High Council * : Current leader of the Kirin Tor. ** : Replaces Rhonin after the fall of Theramore. * : Head of the Sunreavers. Member of the Six. * : Long-standing member of the Six. Other notable residents * : Commander of the Silver Covenant and wife of Rhonin. * : Survivor of the Alliance Expedition and former resident and notable of Kirin'Var Village. Getting to Dalaran ;Dalaran specific methods: *Anyone at any level with can get to Dalaran as of Patch 4.2, as all players now have the Dalaran flight path by default at player creation time. Take a ship / zeppelin to either Northrend port; then speak to the flight master on the dock and pay to get to Dalaran. Players no longer need to talk to the flight master in Krasus' Landing to learn the Dalaran flight path. *Mages can talk to NPCs in the Dragonblight and learn to teleport to Dalaran after completing available at level 71. *Mages can learn a portal to Dalaran at 74 from the portal trainer. This allows anyone to get to Dalaran. *Anyone who is at least level 74 can get from any of several members of the Kirin Tor, which will portal them to Dalaran until you complete the quest. *A set of crystals, (Teleport to Violet Stand Crystal and Teleport to Dalaran Crystal), can be used. The Teleport to Violet Stand Crystal must be used first, meaning that you must have arrived in Dalaran previously (via the quest at 74 or via a Mage portal or a Warlock summon). The quest provides XP and monetary reward for using both crystals, and becomes available at level 68. *A set of upgradeable Kirin Tor rings are available at 80, which teleport the player to Dalaran. *Learn Cold Weather Flying and fly there with a flying mount. *Take the Wintergrasp portal to the Violet Citadel. Taking the portal requires that the player's faction has won the previous Wintergrasp battle. The portal itself is inside the Wintergrasp Fortress. **A separate guide Getting to Wintergrasp and Dalaran, provides a few ways to get to Wintergrasp. ;Non-Dalaran specific methods: *Once in Dalaran, players can set a Dalaran inn as their home, which enables them to teleport there with their Hearthstone. *A Warlock in Dalaran can summon players to Dalaran, with 2 others in Dalaran in the same group. *After meeting the Dalaran Flight master (in Krasus' Landing), players can pay to fly there from nearby flight masters via a Flight Path. Travel connections Flight ; Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak ; Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight ; Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight ; Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown ; Argent Vanguard, Icecrown ; Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight ; Kor'kron Vanguard, Dragonblight Portals :''Just prior to the release of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, all portals below except for the ones to Wintergrasp and in The Violet Citadel have been removed and replaced by class trainers. Since Wrath of the Lich King went live, Dalaran has supplanted Shattrath City as the major hub for player activity, due to easy access to the capital cities in the southern continents, to Outland via Shattrath, and to the high level content in Northrend. Since Patch 4.1 portals to Stormwind City and Ogrimmar are active again. They can be found at their former spots, in the Silver Enclave and Sunreaver's Sanctuary, respectively. * The Silver Enclave **Stormwind City **Ironforge **Darnassus **The Exodar **Shattrath City ** Wintergrasp (only available when zone is active) * Sunreaver's Sanctuary **Orgrimmar **Thunder Bluff **The Undercity **Silvermoon City **Shattrath City ** Wintergrasp (only available when zone is active) * The Violet Citadel **Caverns of Time, Tanaris **Purple Parlor, Dalaran Old location A large, gaping crater has replaced the old location of Dalaran, with a weakened shield in place of the opaque dome, though there is some purplish smoke around the site — possibly residue from magic dome or the city's (literally) earth-shaking exit. Points of interest * There are 12 mailboxes, one outside The Filthy Animal inn and two outside The Legerdemain Lounge inn, two located outside the north bank and one located outside the south bank, one outside the Eastern entrance to The Underbelly, one outside the Alchemy trainer, one in Krasus' Landing, one at the foot of the stairway leading to The Violet Citadel, one outside A Hero's Welcome, and one outside the Guild Master. *As pointed out from above there are two banks, one located right from the statue of Antonidas and another located on the other side of Dalaran in The Eventide, to the left of the entrance of A Hero's Welcome. Although they are both near the faction controlled areas, they are available to both the Alliance and the Horde. *The well near the Magus Commerce Exchange is an entrance to the Underbelly, when you jump into it you arrive randomly at one of four possible sites in the Underbelly. Jumping down will not give any fall damage. *All profession trainers (except Fishing and Cooking) are also located in the Magus Commerce Exchange. *All mage trainers are located in the Violet Gate. *Auctioneers: **'The Silver Enclave' *** Brassbolt Mechawrench **'Sunreaver's Sanctuary' *** Reginald Arcfire **'Like Clockwork engineering shop' *** Brassbolt Mechawrench *** Reginald Arcfire Notes *There are Class Trainers as well as Auction House access. *When night falls, Windle Sparkshine will light most of the lamps in Dalaran, then stand outside the Alliance section of Dalaran, and will sell Windle's Lighter for 50 Silver. *The Schools of Arcane Magic achievement is completed in the city. *Strangely, in-game there is no "old gate" on the side of the land mass and the other halves of the houses in Alterac Mountains aren't there either. *The Kirin Tor with their floating magocracy closely resemblance Netheril which was one of the ancient human empires of Faerûn. However when their leader Karsus attempted to steal the power of Mystryl, goddess of magic, magic ceased to exist there was nothing to hold the cities up. *While in Dalaran, you may randomly get Manabonked by . *The white quality weapons sold at the Arsenal Absolute, Hunter's Reach and Militant Mystic (all of the names begin with "Dalaran", EG: , ), are all VERY fast; the two handed weapon, has an attack speed of 2.1 seconds making it significantly faster than any other 2 handed sword. *Compared to other major cities, Dalaran has very many activities. Examples include /Pet'ing Jones, lighting up the city, hunting books and Fishing for treasures Media Images ;Above Crystalsong Forest File:Dalaran Concept.jpg|Early concept art of Dalaran File:dar3.jpg File:dar7.jpg File:Violet Hold.jpg File:dar5.jpg File:Dalaran Northrend.jpg File:Dalaran from Icecrown.jpg|A full view of Dalaran from the air in Icecrown. File:Underbelly tunnel out end.jpg|A tunnel opening underneath to the Underbelly, in case you didn't think it's floating. File:Olddalaran.jpg|Dalaran while still in the Alterac Mountains Dalaran completed.jpg|My painting of Dalaran Violet Hold Peter Lee.jpg|The Violet Hold (In front) and the Violet Citadel (In background) ;Old location File:WoW5Y - Dalaran Concept by Peter Lee 2008.jpg|Peter Lee's 2008 concept of the remnants of Dalaran bordering Alterac Mountains. File:Dalaran hole 1.jpg File:Dalaran hole 2.jpg File:Dalaran hole 3.jpg File:Old dalaran.jpg Videos ;Dalaran References External links ;News ;Old da:Dalaran de:Dalaran es:Dalaran fi:Dalaran fr:Dalaran hu:Dalaran ja:Dalaran nl:Dalaran no:Dalaran pl:Dalaran (miasto) sk:Dalaran ru:Даларан Kategooria:Neutral cities Kategooria:Human nations Kategooria:Human territories Kategooria:High elf territories Kategooria:Northrend Kategooria:Dalaran Kategooria:Kirin Tor